Different Beginnings
by NikkiCandiOE
Summary: Melina and Mickie hated each other but what happens when they realized they've met before a long time ago. WARNING FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A small 9-year-old girl was walking down the sidewalk of her hometown. Tears were rolling down the Latina's face. The salty tears invaded her taste buds as they rolled into her mouth. Finally everything got to be too much, her vision faded from the many tears and she collapsed to the ground crying-or -sobbing into her hands.

A family of three was walking down that same sidewalk enjoying the beautiful scenery. They walked past a girl sitting on the curb. The adults failed to hear the sobbing coming from the girl, however their daughter, fortunately, did. "Mom, Dad, I'll be right back," said the girl. Before the parents could say anything their daughter was already walking away. The brunette quickly made her way back over to the sobbing Latina. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked bending down next to the girl. The sobbing ceased as the girl calmed down and looked up.

The brunette was taken aback as her chocolate eyes met another set of chocolate eyes. The Latina was stunned at first when she heard the voice of another girl, a stranger at that, ask her what was wrong. She looked at the girl and guessed that she was probably around her own age. "Yeah," she stated, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Obviously something is wrong. You were sobbing just a minute ago," the brunette insisted. Newly formed tears found their way rolling down the Latina's red cheeks again. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. Please," she begged. And for a second time the brunette stopped crying.

She smiled at the girl. The complete stranger, who seemed to care enough to see what was wrong, slowly, she took a deep breath and spoke. "M-my mom…she j-just died. She was k-killed b-by a drunk d-driver last n-night," the Latina stuttered. Once again tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The brunette embraced the other girl in a hug.

"Mickie, time to go honey," said a female voice.

"I'm sorry I have to go now," Mickie said as she broke the hug.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked the Latina.

"I don't know I live in Virginia, me and my parents are going back there tomorrow." Mickie said.

"Oh," was all the Latina could muster.

"Mickie," said the voice. "Ok I really have to go now." Mickie hugged the Latina once more and set off in the direction the voice came from.

"Mickie," the Latina breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina was walking down the hallway with her two best friends, Jillian and Beth. Beth and Jillian were busy talking to one another and would occasionally glance over at Melina, whom seemed to be lost in her thoughts about her dream last night.

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Beth asked Melina.

"Yeah you've been awfully quiet today" Jillian said.

"Uh nothing I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Melina said

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beth asked.

"Um yeah I think I just need to be on my own right now, I'll see you guys later okay." Melina hugged both her friends and went to the locker room.

"Ugh what's wrong with me?" She said to herself.

"I ask myself that question every time." A voice said. Melina turns around and sees her rival Mickie James standing right in front of her.

"My god James what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Melina said with her hand on her chest.

"Well my bad" Mickie said sarcastically.

"What are you even doing here James?"

"Uh this is the locker room I just came in here to change."

"Oh whatever" Melina sits in the bench and runs her hands through her hair. Mickie shakes her head and goes to her locker and changes. She was about to walk out the room but she saw Melina staring blankly at the wall. She walks in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mickie asked. Melina just looked at her.

"Say that again" Melina said in whisper.

"What 'hey are you okay'?" Mickie said

"Yeah, the way you said it. It…it sounded so…familiar."

"What the hell is going on with you Perez? First you don't talk for practically ten minutes and now this. Obviously something is wrong. I just don't understand what's going on with you right now."

"I'm sorry," Melina started, "it's just the way you said that simple phrase, 'hey are you okay,' it's like I've heard it before."

"So, I say it all the time," Mickie alleged.

"I've only heard a voice that sounded that concerned once before," Melina muttered. "Where have I heard that voice, the voice that sounded so concerned?" she whispered to herself.

"What are talking you about Perez?"

"Mickie," she breathed, "Oh my gosh. I have to go…I have to think," Melina thought to herself. "I have to go I'll see you later Mickie." Then she walked out the room leaving a confused Mickie.

"Did she just call me Mickie?" she said. "She never calls me Mickie something's not right."


	3. Chapter 3

Melina walked into her hotel room. Within the darkness she could immediately compose the outline of her bed, desk, bedside table, and dresser. Her hand went up to the light switch on her wall and flicked it on. The tall lamp standing in the corner lit up. She looked around her room taking in every last detail. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room. The picture of her mom sat delicately upon her bedside table, right next to her alarm clock and lamp. Through the clear doors, leading out onto the balcony, she could see the beautiful stars illuminating the sky along with the moonlight of the full moon. _Perfect night for a moonlit walk with the person you love,_ she thought, slightly sad.

Melina walked over to her dresser and grabbed a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of light pink and blue-stripped pajama pants. She left her room and entered the bathroom, one door down. The light purple and green walls lit up as the light was turned on. She walked over to her purple ceramic sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. She changed into her pajamas and put her other clothes in the dirty laundry basket. She walked back to her room, turned off the light and fell on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Ugh…this is just too much," she shouted. Rolling over, she turned on the lamp and opened up the drawer in her bedside table and withdrew her diary. She grabbed a pen from the drawer and closed it again. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this really nice girl today. Her name was Mickie. I was crying about my mom's death when she came up to me and asked me if I was okay. Sure she was a stranger, but I just felt like I trusted her so I told her. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but she was so caring and pretty. She had the prettiest eyes and long brown hair. Anyway I'll probably never see her again. She lives in Virginia, that's like across the country. I just wish I could talk to her one more time…I can't believe my mom is really dead. I miss her so much and it's only been a day…_

She stopped again knowing she wouldn't be able to read the rest of the entry without crying. She flipped through again and found an empty page to write on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that the Mickie I met years ago is the same exact Mickie that is my rival and the one I might be in love with. This is just too surreal. 20 years ago I just wanted to talk with her one more time and now I barely talk to her because she is my enemy. I don't know if she remembers or not, but if she doesn't then I don't know if I should tell her. Will I act all uncomfortable around her? Would she want to know? I can't be sure._

_In three days it's the day my mom died and the day after that is the day I met Mickie 20 years ago. What will happen? I don't know. I have a feeling she doesn't remember; I mean I never even told her my name. And I know hers because of her mom I guess. Ugh things are too crazy right now._

_Love always, Melina_

She looked back over the entry, then closed the diary and positioned it, along with the pen, back into the drawer. After blowing a kiss to her mother's picture, she turned off her lamp and went back to staring at the ceiling. She looked at her clock and was amazed to see the time: 1:15 am. Finally sleep overcame her. Slowly her eyes closed and she was falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Melina went to the locker room and saw Mickie talking to Candice. She went up to them.

"Um Mickie can I talk to you for sec." Melina asked nervously.

"Um sure." She turns to Candice. "I'll see you later okay Candi."

"Ok hun." Candice said

"So, what do you want to talk about now Perez are you gonna go on and on about how you deserve a title shot or is Beth gonna come out of nowhere and beat me up?" Mickie said.

"No, I just want to talk." Melina said. Mickie looked at Melina's eyes something about them just seemed so familiar.

"Ok shoot." Mickie said.

"I was a little out of my mind yesterday-"

"Don't I know it," Mickie interrupted.

"Look I realized something shocking yesterday, okay? It had my mind going crazy," Melina finished.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Mickie asked.

"I can't tell you," Melina mumbled. She thought about telling Mickie, but she decided that she wasn't going to. If Mickie did remember she could figure it out herself.

"What? You're mumbling," Mickie said.

"I can't tell you," Melina said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!! Melina you've been acting so weird lately and I just want to know why. I know you and me are not the best of friends but I'm concerned about you."

"Fine, do you know what this weekend is?" Melina asked, lying.

"No," Mickie said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mickie, you're blowing this out of proportion right now and before you say anything just listen to me." Mickie didn't say anything so Melina kept going, "This weekend is the anniversary of my mom's death. It's been on my mind, okay?" This was a lie and Melina knew it, but Mickie didn't. It made sense too; the facts were true, just the situation wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, Melina. I am so sorry. Why…" Mickie broke off as a thought came to her mind.

"Mickie, hello Mickie James are you ok?" Melina asked after a long silence. Mickie snapped out of it.

"Huh um yeah."

"Listen meet me at the park near the hotel by the swings in an hour we'll talk more there ok?"

Mickie just nodded.

About 25 minutes later Melina stepped out and wrapped her body in a towel. Steam filled the bathroom from the heat of the water. She walked back into her room and went straight to her suitcase to find the perfect outfit. She looked through her piles of clothes. After a while she had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink and white t-shirt. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had 20 minutes. Quickly she walked back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put on her make-up. She added a thin line of eyeliner and a light layer of light pink lip-gloss. With ten minutes left Melina grabbed her purse and made her way to the park.

Mickie was already there. She was sitting on one the swings looking at the little kids running around, she smiled as she watched them. Melina sat in the swing next to her.

"Hey" Melina said

"Hey" Mickie looked back at the kids. "Look at them hard to believe these kids are our future huh?"

Melina just nodded.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Mickie asked.

"Umm let's go for a walk first." Melina said.

"Okay, where?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know just anywhere," Melina answered.

Melina and Mickie started walking. Then the conversation Melina had been dreading came up. "How are you feeling?" Melina gave her a strange look. "I mean about your mom and all. It must be hard losing a parent."

"Mickie please, I really don't want to talk about this. It's hard enough just thinking about it. Just drop the subject," Melina pleaded.

"Okay, wait."

"What?"

"You said you learned something shocking, but you knew your mom was dead," said Mickie.

"Oh right…the shocking thing was…was that this weekend was the anniversary," Melina lied horribly. Mickie caught every break in Melina's explanation.

"You're lying," Mickie stated.

"What? N-no I'm not."

"Melina what is really going on?" Mickie questioned.

"Nothing," Melina quickly said. _Crap, this is not good. She broke through my lies._

"Okay, fine don't tell me. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"How many years ago did your mom die?"

_Damn, she obviously suspects something. Maybe she really does remember,_ Melina thought.

"Uh…"

_This is it. This will confirm my suspicions, _Mickie thought.

"Well?"

"Twenty years ago," Melina answered.

_I knew it, I knew it. She's the one,_ Mickie thought. "Oh okay."

"Why'd you want to know?" Melina asked.

"You've never said how many years ago your mom died, so I just wanted to know," Mickie lied. _Wrong, I just wanted to know because it would confirm my suspicions. _Mickie was obviously way better at lying; Melina didn't suspect a thing.

_Maybe she really doesn't remember,_ Melina thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Days have passed since Mickie and Melina's talk and they have become best friends. They were inseparable. Everybody in the WWE was confused, one minute Mickie and Melina were having a brawl backstage and the next they were doing each other's nails and stuff like that. It was just too weird. But that didn't stop them from hanging out. Melina and Mickie were in Melina's hotel room. They spent probably around an hour up talking and laughing. No one talked about or even dared to mention the day twenty years ago.

"Hey you wanna stay and watch a movie?" Melina asked.

"Sure" Mickie said.

"Cool so what do you wanna watch?"

"What do you have?"

"Come and look." Mickie walked over and bent down next to Melina, their skin lightly touching. Their hands were adjacent to each other's, just barely touching. They both looked down at the closeness. Mickie quickly moved her hand away with a light pink coloring appearing on her face.

_Aw, look I made her blush...wait hold the phone. _I _made her blush. _Melina went back to looking at the movies. "So, you see anything?"

"Um…let's watch…_Pirates of the Caribbean 2._"

"Okay, I'll go make the popcorn, you put the movie in." Melina walked into the small kitchen in her hotel room and grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn. She placed the bag inside the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. Within a minute Melina could hear the popping sounding from the bag. As the popcorn was popping, Mickie had placed the DVD disk on the thing that pops out. The previews were just starting when Melina returned to the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn.

Melina placed the bowl onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Mickie; there were barely inches between them. Melina grabbed the DVD remote and pressed the 'menu' button to skip through all of the previews. She pressed the 'play' button and soon the movie was starting.

Half way through Mickie made a brave move. She placed her head onto Melina's shoulder. Melina smiled, loving the feeling of Mickie's head on her shoulder. Mickie, too, smiled; Melina didn't try to move her head away, like she thought she would.

The movie ended, but the girls didn't move. It was like they were in another world, not knowing or caring, for that matter, about their surroundings. About five minutes later they both shot apart from each other.

"Um I should get going I'll see you later Mel."

"Probably not," Melina started, "You do know what tomorrow is right?"

Mickie started shaking her head, but then she stopped. "It's the day your mom died, isn't it?"

"Yup, I'm going back to my hometown tonight, I won't be on Raw on Monday either. So we can talk on the phone on Monday after Raw, but tomorrow? I don't know. If I want to talk to you I'll call you when I'm ready. Okay?" Melina said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Mickie hugged Melina before she walked out the door.

At noon the next day, Mickie picked up her phone and started to dial Melina's number. But half way through she realized she shouldn't, so instead she called Jeff.

"Hello?" Jeff said, answering his phone.

"Hey Jeff. Are you doing anything today?" Mickie asked.

"Nah, what'd you have in mind?"

"I have to talk to you-"

"Do you _have_ too? Can't you just call Melina?" Jeff interrupted.

"Yes, I _have_ to talk to you and I can't." Mickie said.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the beach in ten. Happy?"

"Ecstatic, bye." Mickie hung up her phone and started off towards the beach. After about a minute Jeff arrived.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Okay." Mickie took a deep breath. "You remember me telling you about how I met a girl twenty years ago right?" Jeff nodded. "Well I know who she is."

Jeff stared blankly at her for a second. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Melina," she stated.

Jeff's mouth dropped open. "Wha-h-how do you know? Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, Jeff."

"But how do you know?"

"Melina's mom died twenty years ago, today, and I met the little girl twenty years ago, tomorrow. The day I met her, she was crying over the death of her mother, who died the day before. Jeff it all makes sense."

"How do you know that though? More than one person dies in a day you know. It could be anyone."

"Oh yeah, the girl had dark hair and the most beautiful chocolate eyes in the world. And incase you are too blind to notice, Melina has the same dark hair and eyes. I would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere."

"But the chances of that-"

"Jeff, it's her. I know it. I can feel it. When we were in the locker room I said a simple phrase, 'hey, are you okay,' and she reacted so strange to it. I said it the day I talked to that little girl. Melina must've recognized the concern in my voice, I know it. Jeff don't you see everything fits!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Okay, did you talk to her about it?" he asked.

"No, do you think I should?"

"Duh, that way you can be sure or not, and who knows, it could possibly make your relationship stronger if she really is the girl, so I say talk to her about it, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Jeff, I think I will, you were a great help," she said, while she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome," Jeff said.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence filled the taxi cab as the driver drove Melina to the airport. Flashing lights blinded Melina as she stared out the car window. It is amazing how many cars were out on the road at 10:30 at night. Melina did not care if she lost her eyesight, right now she didn't care about anything; the coming day was going to be hard on her.

An hour later, Melina was sitting first class on the plane. Melina had the whole row to herself. She didn't mind though, if anything it gave her more alone time.

After ten minutes, every one of the passengers were settled into his or her seats and the buckle button was lit up. Melina put on the seat belt and squeezed the armrests preparing for the lift off. She had always been a little scared of planes since the tragic day; the day in which many people lost his or her lives: September 11, 2001

Slowly the plane started down the runway. The farther down the faster it went, until finally the plane angled itself and lifted up into the air. Melina was still holding on to the armrests with a death grip. As the plane steadied itself into the air, Melina released her grip. The buckle sign dimmed, so Melina reached into her bag and pulled out her pen and diary. She flipped through the diary and found an open page.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm flying to my hometown right now to visit my mother's grave. I go back every year, on the same day, which so happens to be today as of…three minutes ago. It's going to be hard, again, standing in front of her grave. I guess I probably should be a little used to it now, but I'm not. Every year I stand there wishing I could see her face, talk to her, have her arms wrapped tightly around my body in a loving, motherly hug. So I had better stop here, don't want the tears that are threatening to roll down my face ruining my entry._

_With love, Melina_

She reread her entry, and then closed it. One stray tear fell down her cheek. She took out the picture of her mother and just stared at it. More tears fell down her face, obscuring her vision.

Melina closed her eyes, she was still thinking, but soon the need for sleep became too much.

_Melina was in her old house. Yet, she was still twenty nine years old. She walked around taking every detail of the house she once lived in. The light brown couch sat in the middle of the living room. A television sat on top of a TV stand. She walked through the house and came across the kitchen._

_Looking at the chairs that were placed at the high counter top, she remembered that conversation. Then two kids popped into the seats. They looked like they were fighting over something. She moved closer, wanting to hear what was being said._

"_Chinese," said the girl._

"_Pizza," said the boy._

_They went on. Eventually the fighting got louder and louder as the two kept going. "Stop," shouted a female voice above the two fighting siblings. "How about this, flip a coin," she said. Melina looked around for the source of the voice wanting to see her again; knowing exactly whom it belonged to. She watched the siblings again, a coin was flipping through the air._

"_Tails," called the boy. With a soft thud, the coin fell onto the counter. "Ha, tails I win," he gloated._

"_Because Jose won, you get to pick the toppings Melina," said the voice, yet she was still nowhere to be seen. The older Melina tuned out the rest of the conversation knowing exactly what the toppings were._

_Suddenly the house faded and she was in a car. It was driving down the road. She looked over and was happy when she saw her mom sitting in the driver's seat. She smiled at the older Melina and Melina smiled right back, finally being able to see her mom the way she always looked, again. Right as the car was crossing the intersection, a truck came flying through, probably going 70 mph. The truck collided with the left side of the car they were in: the driver's side._

_Melina watched as her mom's head crashed hard against the steering wheel. The broken glass left scattered cuts and deep gashes all across her face. The left side of her body was drenched in blood that was gushing out beneath her shirt, soiling her perfect outfit. Another car hit the side Melina was sitting in and her head shot backwards hitting the seat._

Melina's eyes shot open, her breathing was irregular and her heart was beating fast. Her face was covered in sweat. Melina looked down and found she was once again holding onto the armrests. She was holding on as if she was going to die any second.

The plane slightly shook, and Melina kept a hold on the armrests. "We are experiencing some slight turbulence right now, so we ask that everyone please put on their seat belts," said the flight attendant. With shaking hands, Melina grabbed her seat belt and buckled it. The plane kept shaking for a little while. However, after half an hour it stopped. By that time, the plane was set to land in ten minutes. Melina didn't take off her seat belt when the light dimmed, she was shaking too much.

Ten minutes later, the plane had reached the ground. Melina was taking deep breaths the whole landing. For her that was probably the worst part of the whole flight, besides the turbulence of course. Melina picked up her bag and held it closely to her chest. "I hope you all had a good flight…" Melina blocked out the high pitched voice of the flight attendant. She noticed everyone getting up and grabbing their things from the overhead compartments so she started walk out of the plane.

When she got out of the airport her brother Jose was waiting for her.

"Hola hermanita, how was your flight? He asked.

"Scary." She said

"It's okay c'mon abuelita is waiting for us." Jose took her bags and put it in the trunk of his car and both of them drove of to their grandma's house. When they got there Grandma Perez was waiting outside for them.

"Hola mija how was your flight?"

"Fine abuelita." Melina said.

"What's wrong with her?" Grandma Perez asked, looking over at a very pale looking Melina.

"Well you know how she hates flying." Jose said.

"That's true, she never could get over the fact that something, like September 11th, will probably, almost never happen again."

"You don't know that, mom said she could never die, she said that she would always be there for us, for _me_. And now she's not, she hasn't been for the last twenty years; she's missed almost everything in my life!!" Melina suddenly exclaimed.

"Mija, calm down," Grandma Perez said.

"NO!! If Jose here had just agreed with me for the dinner that night, then this wouldn't have happened. Mom wouldn't have been driving down the road and the truck would've never hit her car and killed her," Melina shouted.

"Melina-"

"No it's true; it was my idea that we have pizza that night, I remember it. She made us flip a coin and whoever won was able to pick the dinner. I won so it was pizza," Jose interrupted.

"Jose we've been over this, it is not your fault. The fault lies on the drunk driver whom hit your mom," Grandma Perez said.

"Whatever," Jose stated.

"C'mon we should get this over with." Grandma Perez said.

They drove off away from the house and towards the main road. Within the hour the car was parked and the three made their way off into the sea of gravestones. They just stood there staring at the light grey stone with writing engraved upon it.

**Here lies Maria Perez**

**Beloved mother, sister and daughter**

**Born August 18, 1958-died April 1, 1988**

**May She Rest In Peace **

Melina bent down to the ground and place a single white rose upon the grass in front of the grave. A tear slid down her face as she stood up. Grandma Perez and Jose both wrapped their arms around Melina. They spent fifteen minutes just standing there, staring at the grave. "Come on we should probably get going. We should be with our family, the ones who love us. The ones we love," Grandma Perez said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just walk back. I really need to be alone right now," Melina said.

"Melina no, I want you to come back with us in this car, I don't need to worry about you right now," Grandma Perez said.

"No, I'm sorry Abuelita, but I seriously can't be around anyone right now."

"Abuelita, just let her go, I have a feeling she has something she really needs to do," Jose insisted.

"Fine; we'll meet you back at the house later." Grandma Perez gave in.

"Thanks Abuelita, and thank _you_ Jose." Melina wrapped her arms around Jose and then her grandmother. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." Melina walked away down the path. Jose and Grandma Perez both made their way back to the car. Melina slowly walked down the path, her head hanging down. She walked all around her old neighborhood. She didn't even realize she was walking down the street that she had met that beautiful brunette-haired girl twenty years ago. A park stood on the other side of the street, she made sure there were no cars coming before she crossed over to the other side. She sat down on the black swing. She sat there for a while, just thinking to herself. She took out her cell phone from her purse and looked at the time: 2:37. Finally, a while later, she found the strength to get up from the swing and walk back towards the house.

Grandma Perez was pacing back in forth inside the house. It was quarter after three and Melina still wasn't home. Every once in a while he'd look out the window, each time hoping to see her granddaughter walking down the pathway. It was probably more towards ten after four before Melina actually walked back into the house. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick," Grandma Perez said as Melina walked into the house.

"Abuelita, I'm fine, I was at the park we always used to go to. It's always been a place for me to think about things," Melina replied.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine, but you letting me go off was just the thing I needed. So thank you."

"It's okay, dinner is in two hours okay?"

"Yup, I'll just be up in my room, I'm going to try and take a small nap for a little while."

"Okay mija, I'll see you later."

Melina quickly ran up the steps to the room she has at her Grandmother's house. She lied down on the single bed that lies beside to far wall in the room.

---------------

Monday came along, and it was time to head back. Melina hugged her family that lived in her hometown, before she climbed into the back seat of the car. Her grandma entered the driver's seat and they were off.

"Bye 'Abuelita, I'll see you soon," Melina hugged her grandmother. Melina hugged Jose and Grandma Perez and set off towards the gate. Within six hours, Melina was back in her hotel room. She jumped on her bed and fell asleep.

---------------

Mickie was walking out of the movie theater with Jeff. Soon there was a ringing coming from inside her purse. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id: Melina. "Hello?"

"Hey, Micks, I'm back and I really need to talk to you right now," Melina said.

"Okay, I'll be over in thirty minutes," Mickie said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Melina and Mickie both hung up their phones.

"Melina's back and she needs to talk to me," Mickie told Jeff.

"Are you going to talk to her about what you told me yesterday?" he asked.

"I don't know, it might come up, but it sounded like she really needed me with her right now," Mickie stated.

Thirty minutes later Mickie was in front of Melina's door. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in' from the inside. She turned the doorknob and walked into the hotel room.

"Hey Melina," she said.

"Mickie!!" Melina exclaimed. Melina ran up to Mickie and hugged her, sobbing onto her shoulders. Mickie didn't know what was going on so she just tightened her arms around Melina. She held on to the crying girl for almost an hour before she spoke.

"So, Melina are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Mickie asked. Melina sniffled and lifted her head up.

"I had the weirdest dream. I mean I don't know if I should classify it as a dream or as a nightmare, cause it certainly scared the crap out of me," Melina said.

"And what was this dream about?" Mickie questioned.

Melina took a deep breath and started explaining, "It started off with me at my old house back in my hometown. I walked all around, I walked in the kitchen and then instantly two kids popped into the chairs that were in there. However, the weird part is that those kids were me and Jose my brother. We were fighting over what we wanted for dinner that night. I was watching the whole thing play out. Then all of a sudden a voice yelled 'stop' and of course I recognized the voice as my mother's, but here is the strange part she was nowhere to be seen, but the younger me and younger Jose seemed to hear her…" she broke off remembering every little detail.

"Is that it?" Mickie asked. Melina shook her head.

"They flipped a coin to see who got to pick the dinner and Jose won, so it was pizza for dinner, but then the house disappeared and I was in a car. I was in the passenger seat, and my mom, she was in the driver's seat. She looked over at me and smiled, she looked exactly like I remember. Then out of nowhere, a truck came speeding down the road, right at the car. The truck hit the car, directly where the driver's door was, where her body was. I watched as every piece of glass cut my mom and I watched as her head hit the steering wheel, hard I might add. I watched her suffer, blood was everywhere, all over her body, but then another car hit us and I woke up."

Mickie stared at her blankly, taking in every word. Melina could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Mickie, do you know what this means? The scene at the beginning really happened. Mickie, I saw my mother die. I saw that truck speeding towards her, I saw it jam right into her car. I saw everything." Melina by now had started crying again, and by crying, I mean sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Melina, it's okay. You're alright." Mickie once again wrapped her arms around Melina's crying body. "Everything's okay," she soothed.


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing that could be heard in Melina's hotel room was the sound of sobbing and the light murmur of soothing words. Two girls were sitting in there, one was trying to calm the sobbing girl she held in her arms. "Shh everything is okay, Melina," Mickie would say. Mickie was rocking back and forth, rubbing Melina's back as she cried. She looked all around her new best friend's room. On the bedside table she noticed a picture.

Slowly, Melina's sobs turned into silent tears. Mickie released her grip on Melina. She watched her best friend stop crying. "Are you alright now?" she asked.

Melina nodded her head, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Melina said, wiping her tears off her beautiful, red, face.

"Oh, no Melina. It's okay, I really don't mind… Is this your mom?" Mickie asked pointing at the picture. Melina nodded. Mickie took a hold of her mom's picture. "She's beautiful…" _Just like you._ "I think I should probably get going now." Mickie raised herself up from the bed.

"No, please don't leave me. I need you here, please," Melina cried. Mickie looked at Melina's chocolate eyes, the eyes she would recognize anywhere, and saw sadness. The usual bright, happy eyes looked sad.

"Okay, I won't leave you." Mickie said. Five minutes later Melina fell asleep and Mickie just watched her. Mickie placed a kiss on her sleeping friend's cheek and got off the bed. Just then Mickie got an idea. She looked in Melina's purse and found her phone book, she took it out and found her brother's number. Mickie looked at Melina and then made her way to the small kitchen. Mickie then took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Um hi is this Jose?" Mickie said.

"Yes, who is this?" Jose said.

"Um this is Mickie your sister's friend and I was wondering if you could tell me what really happened, the day your mom died?" Mickie asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jose asked.

"Please I just wanna help Melina anyway I can." Mickie said honestly.

"Well…what I remember is me and Melina sitting in the kitchen of our house. We were fighting over dinner that night, going back and forth shouting different things. Mom, she always knew what to do with us. She made us flip a coin and whoever won the toss got the choice of the dinner that night. I won, so it was pizza for dinner. I didn't go with her to get the pizza so I don't really know what happened in the car, but I do know that a truck hit her. The driver was drunk and he ran a red light. She was suffering for hours in the hospital. My grandma had the choice, keep her suffering or take her off life support. She discussed it with the rest of our family and everyone agreed it was best to pull the life support. Melina didn't understand why we were just letting her die. Right before she stormed out of the hospital I can remember exactly what she screamed; 'How can you just let her die? Don't you care about her? Don't you want her here with us?' That hit all of us hard, of course we cared about her we just couldn't let her suffer for any longer. Anyway, Melina stormed out of the hospital. She didn't come back for a few hours, but when she did a huge smile was plastered on her face. She's never told anyone about what went on in those few hours while she was gone. God knows we asked her, everyone tried, repeatedly; even Maribel couldn't get an answer out of her. Her and her Aunt Maribel, she tells her everything, except this. I have a feeling she still hasn't told anyone what happened that day twenty years ago." Jose explained.

"Wow…" _Melina was really hit hard by her mother's death. That's why she was sobbing about her dream, because she actually saw what happened. _"Jose, I think I know what happened that day," she told him.

"How?" he asked, with a very confused voice.

"Ok well, six years ago we were down in your hometown for a little family vacation. We always went to the little places never anywhere big, except for Disneyworld. It was a Friday thru Tuesday trip, we always picked the weirdest days. So yeah, it was the day we were set to leave, we were walking down a street. I remember seeing this girl; she was sitting on the curb and had her head in her hands. At first I didn't hear it, but soon the sound of crying invaded my ears. So I went back over to the girl and sure enough it was her who was crying. She had the prettiest dark hair and when she looked up at me her eyes connected with mine, her beautiful chocolate eyes. If I'm right, then this girl was Melina. She was crying over her mother's death." Mickie explained.

---------------

Melina was just waking up again. She looked around her room trying to find Mickie, but she wasn't there. Slowly she got up from her bed and walked out towards the small kitchen. The sound of Mickie's voice could be heard. She never expected to hear what she did.

"…At first I didn't hear it, but soon the sound of crying invaded my ears. So I went back over to the girl and sure enough it was her who was crying. She had the prettiest dark hair and when she looked up at me her eyes connected with mine, her beautiful chocolate eyes. If I'm right, then this girl was Melina. She was crying over her mother's death."

_I can't believe it, she really does remember. What should I do, should I go over there?_

"Well I guess I'll leave you now Jose and thank you so much for telling me what happened. Bye." Mickie said then she hung up.

"Hey Micks" Melina finally said

"Oh hey I was just talking on the phone." Mickie said

"I know I heard." Melina said

"You did?" Mickie asked. Melina nodded her head. _I guess I really do have to talk to her about it now._ "How much did you hear?"

"Mickie, I-I think we need to talk," Melina said.

"O-okay, what about?" Mickie asked.

Melina immediately walked towards her window. The once beautiful sky was turning gray as thick storm clouds covered the sun. However, Melina still looked out her window as if it was still the beautiful day it had once been.

"Melina? What is it?" Mickie asked.

Melina turned around and faced Mickie. "I'm sorry I never told you, You have every right to think -" Melina started, but Mickie cut her off.

"Melina, stop. It's okay. I'm over it. A lot was going on. I can understand; you were just shocked-" Suddenly lightning lit up the sky, it was followed by a loud BANG!! Melina whimpered, hearing the thunder. The rain started falling, hitting the roof loudly. Then the lights went out. The curtain of the window was opened wide. Mickie could see the lightning bolt as another one lit up the sky, and this time it was followed by an even louder thunder clap. Melina jumped. She fell to the floor rolled up in a ball.

"Oh my God, Melina." Mickie quickly ran over to her new best friend. Mickie pulled her up and led her over to the bed. Both girls sat down on the bed. Mickie wrapped her arms around Melina's body again, knowing Melina's extreme dislike of thunderstorms. Over the next hour lightning continued to light up the sky, followed by loud crashes of thunder. Each time the sky lit up Melina stiffened and every time the thunder crashed, she jumped slightly or whimpered into Mickie's embrace.

Finally the storm passed, but the girls didn't let go. "Mel, it's okay. It's over." Mickie said. The lights still hadn't turned back on, so everything was dark.

Melina looked up at Mickie, but she still didn't let go. Both sets of chocolate eyes locked into one another's. "Mickie," Melina breathed.

"Yeah?" Mickie squeaked. She swallowed hard, never once breaking their eye contact.

Their lips were barely inches apart. Melina didn't say anything. She stared into Mickie's eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and tender, their lips barely touching. Lilly ran her hands up to Melina's face caressing her cheek. Melina pulled back and looked at Mickie again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mickie questioned.

"You're always there for me, whenever I need you. You hold me in your arms while I cry. You make everything better. You helped me, you care for me. You know every little thing about me. Mickie, you're my everything." A tear slid down her face.

"You're…a very…emotional person," Mickie said, her own tears falling from her eyes.

"Thanks," Melina laughed. Mickie pressed her lips to Melina's once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole hotel was dark; the power had been out for nearly two hours. Usually it would turn back on after the storm passed, but it was still not on. A power line must've been down. Up in Melina's room, she and Mickie were snuggled up together. They were lying down on Melina's bed; Mickie had her arms wrapped around Melina's waist and Melina had her head on Mickie's chest. The rain was still falling; it was a soothing sound when not mixed with the loud crashes of thunder.

Melina sat up on the bed, "It's dark in here," she stated.

"You _just _noticed that?" Mickie asked, mocking Melina's observing skills. She also sat up.

"No, of course not. However, if it wasn't dark then I would be able to see your beautiful face," Melina said. She brushed her hand across Mickie's cheek. Lightly, she placed her lips upon Mickie's. "So, what does this mean? Like are we together?" she asked.

"Do you want me to make it clear to you?" Mickie asked. Mickie could just make out Melina nodding her head. "Okay then…" She grabbed both of Melina's hands. "Melina Perez will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I think about it?" Melina asked innocently.

"You have to think about it?" Mickie asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship yet," Melina said letting go of Mickie's hands.

"You're kidding right? You're the one who kissed me first, the one who said 'you're my everything'-"

"Mickie, baby. Calm down, of course I'm kidding. I would love to be your girlfriend…you know; I think I've liked you for about twenty years. Twenty years today, of course," Melina said.

"Really? Well that's a long time isn't it?"

"Yup, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Mickie said, smiling. Melina playfully hit her on the shoulder. "Fine, what about this?" She started to lean in for a kiss, but right before their lips connected, she grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit Melina with it.

"Hey, I thought you were going to kiss me," Melina pouted. Mickie shook her head. "Fine, if war is what you want, war is what you get." Melina reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. She smacked Mickie on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's on." Mickie got off the bed, Melina following a second later. They were laughing hysterically as they hit each other simultaneously with their pillows. Melina got in a few great hits. Mickie tripped over her own foot and fell to the ground, still laughing hard. Melina didn't notice Mickie had fallen, well that is until she tripped over her girlfriend and fell straight on top of her. By now both girls had stopped laughing; they were staring into each other's eyes. And once again the girls' lips were barely inches apart.

Melina made the first move and leaned down, pressing her lips against Mickie's. She threw her pillow across the room and put her hands onto her girlfriend's face. Mickie held onto Melina's waist, her hands moving up Melina's shirt and massaging her back. Melina moaned into the kiss as Mickie's hands roamed her back. Melina was flipped over as Mickie gained control. Mickie kissed Melina's neck and started to pull up her shirt.

"Mmh…Mickie," Melina said, although it came out as a moan. "Mickie…stop." Melina pulled herself out from under Mickie. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, staring into Mickie's guilt filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Melina, I don't know what came over me," Mickie apologized. She sat up and leaned up against the end of Melina's bed.

"Don't be sorry. Believe me it felt _great_, but I just don't think we're ready for that yet, I mean come on, it's been what an hour, two tops since we've been together. It's just not time," Melina explained.

"You're right, not the right time…I'm hungry," Mickie randomly said.

"Well if you're hungry, then go to the kitchen and get something to eat," Melina said, standing up.

"But, it's dark in here."

"Now look who's pointing out the obvious, get a flashlight," Melina laughed.

"Come with me, I don't like to roam a hotel room alone in the dark," Mickie stated.

"I'll remember that," she said. Mickie gave her a look that she couldn't see. "You're giving me a look right now aren't you?"

"You know me _way_ to well, help me up." Mickie held out her hand for Melina to take. Melina grabbed it and pulled Mickie up.

"Ugh, you're heavy," Melina joked.

"And you're skinny, but I still love you," Mickie shot back.

"Oh, you are dead." Mickie started to run out of Melina's hotel room and to the hallway and down the steps. "Mickie, get back here." Melina ran after her, she could see Mickie's dark form at the front door of the hotel "What are you doing?" Mickie motioned for her to come over. Mickie kissed her, and then ran out the door.

"Come on Melina," Mickie yelled out over the sound of the rain.

"But, it's raining out," Melina protested.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it romantic," Mickie replied.

"Fine," Melina said, walking out the door.

Both girls failed to notice that they were being watched. Candice and Beth watched the dark silhouettes of their friends run out the door, that also means they saw the kiss. "It looks like our girls finally told each other," Beth said. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah, I know. Those two were made for each other. Should we be worrying about them out in the rain?" Candice asked.

"I don't think so, they might get sick. But that's the price you pay running around out in the rain with the one you love," Beth said.

Jeff came walking down the steps. He saw Candice and Beth looking at the door, so he looked. "Is that Melina and Mickie out there," he asked pointing to the door. The girls both nodded. "So they finally told each other, huh. Good for them," Jeff said.


End file.
